


Dancing On Broken Legs

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Cassian wasn't fit to see it happen, but Jyn was.





	

“We did it?”  


“We did it.”  


Cassian holds his arms out to her, and when the young woman launches into his chest, he nearly over-balances. The artificial limb isn’t _quite_ as quick to balance him as his good leg, and he wobbles at the armful of Jyn.

Jyn, in good spirits, simply uses that wobble to her advantage. Always looking for the up, she turns his stagger into the first dance-step. Face in his neck, and they circle slowly together, rolling with the hits.

They did it. They really did it. It was all worth it, all the pain and nearly-dying. The Death Star is destroyed. The _Jedi_ are restored. The Empire can no longer threaten the destruction of Jedha, or of Alderaan, over anyone else. 

Rebellions are built on hope, and what foundations are laid today!

Jyn slows the spinning, guiding him as ever. He isn’t sure when he started to watch for her to set the pace, or if she even knows how far down the muzzle of a blaster he would follow her. A rain-soaked realisation, a blazing truth and a knowledge surer than sure.

She could ask him to face the Emperor himself, and Cassian is sure he would. He might wobble on his bad leg, but he’d stand tall, because everything was for the right reason. Bodhi, Galen - if even the Empire’s sons can come true, then one dirty-handed scrap of a Rebel soldier can, too.

Jyn stops, and they sway, the tune still silent, but there in the parabola of their contact. She smells of blastersmoke and he knows next time he will be there with her. The battle is won, but the war will rage ever on.

“Your father…”  


“I know,” she says, holding him tighter still.   


Galen Erso saved them all. He sends a silent prayer to the Force for a man he never met in life, only through the eyes of his daughter. If he’s half the man Galen was, he’ll die proud.

The dance ends, and she steps backwards, her hands moving down to clutch his wrists, and then his palms. Somehow he prefers to look, than to kiss. He likes that moment best, the knowledge that they are one another’s. Her crooked smile makes his blood hurtle faster, and her dark-smudged eyes know peace. She deserves that peace. All the children of the Empire do.

“We couldn’t have done it without you,” she tells him.  


But oh, she doesn’t realise how wrong she is. It’s her, not him. Well.

All of them. But he’s biased, and he knows Jyn’s more important than she’ll ever really know. 

“Come on, there’s a party. And no one is going to accept your leg as an excuse this time.”  


“Alright, alright,” he says, even though she _knows_ he isn’t the one who grounded him. He still has a way to go before he’s fully cleared, but the minute he is, he’ll be back out, fighting the good fight - with every chance he can steal.  



End file.
